


Smaller than you

by Xinsiel



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinsiel/pseuds/Xinsiel
Summary: Rythian, dispite being short, has never seemed small.





	Smaller than you

Rythian had never been a tall man, what with his elven stature.  
Dispite his lack of hight he had never seemed short, his pure strength and power making him appear far taller.  
Lalna, on the other hand, was far too tall for comfort, doors and ceilings were his woest enemy and trousers rarely fit him, regardless of his stature his general demeanour was mild and sweet, making him appear more like a teddy bear than the large brute his frame implied.

Lalna didn't question the invitation. Well thats not entirely true, really he questioned it for hours before realising that Rythian was likely attempting to repair the damage he'd done by being a salty fucker, if it weren't for kim lalna would never consider going to that party, well he would, free booze is free booze.

In truth Rythian wasn't even aware he had written lalna an invitation before he read back through them, the thought of lalna being here in his home sent shivers through his spine, the very concept made his skin crawl and his hair stand on end, he considered throwing away the letter before realising he couldn't invite kim without inviting her best friend and house mate, with severe distate he carefully placed it in an envelope and avoided the temptation to fill it with scorpions before placing it in the 'to be posted' pile he had made on his desk.

The party, it turned out, was being thrown by Zoey, a happy little get together with drinks and food aplenty, she had thrown up streamers and balloons and glittery table coverings in amounts to rival a childs birthday party, the only area that she clearly didn't cover was the booze front, Rythian had neatly laid out four kegs of various brands of ales and beers and neatly labled them in his needlessly neat swirling handwriting, two large bowls od punch and several ice buckets later and the booze table was filled, bottles left in ice so the desert heat didn't make them undrinkable, they played the waiting game for the next hour, Rythian fretting and panicking pacing lines in the sand while zoey sat on a wall at the front entrance to the walls waiting for people to arrive.

Sips and sjin arrived first, closely followed by Xephos, Honeydew and Lalna, kim and Hannah arrived next, nilsey and ravs appearing fashionably late, several others showing up unannounced left the small base booming with noise and flashing lights, Zoey enjoying the music, teep attempting to mingle, everyone was having fun.  
Almost everyone that is, Rythian locked himself in his freshly made alchemical tower, hiding from the noise and lights the whole atmosphere leaving bile to crawl up his throat, he considered remaining here for the whole night before the knocking on his door started, he ignored it for almost half an hour before the rythmic hammering drove him to the brink of insanity, he flung the door open and barked at the perpetrator to leave him the fuck alone.

Lalna was stunned, he'd been sent by Zoey to retrieve a "grumpy old man" and instead was faced with a rage filled elf with a needlesly tired look in his eyes, the pair stood and stared at eachother for a good few minutes before lalna got sick of the encounter and yanked Rythian out of the doorway by his wrist and dragged him to a far corner where the pther yogs had formed a circle on the floor with two empty spots. Begrudgingly Rythian took his spot by Zoey, who pressed into his side and took his hand.

Sjin placed a bottle on the floor and smirked.

Rythian wanted to die.

"Sjin the bottle" was a pun thrown out by sips which gained a few groans and one small giggle from the redhead attached to Rythians side, with much deliberation the person who had to go first was the person next to the bottle placer, which happened to be sips, who had to then kiss himself as per the bottles request, and so the cycle continued, person after person, laugh after laugh and kiss after kiss then it was Rythians turn, with great discomfort he leant in to spin it and watched in horror as it landed directly on lalna, then he was gone, walking away and back into his tower anxiety bubbling in his stomach and his hands trembling,it took him several attempts to get the door handle to open bwfore he managed to hide in the dark library on the base floor of the tower.

Then the knocking started again and Rythian held his breath curling himself into a ball in the corner, then he wasn't holding his breath by choice ,he couldn't breath and he was on the verge of vomiting, tears welling in his eyes everything twenty times more intense and a hand touched his shoulder and everything crashed together into one big mess, he lurched forward attempting to get away but was pinned against the wall no where to go and unable to recognise the person pinning him down in the dark.

Lalna had never considered Rythian small, but seeing him curled up gasping for air and trembling violently he looked more like a scared child than the warmonger lalna had come to know, he took small shaking hands in his and just held them, talking softly to him, showing him the lace at which he needed to breath, and once Rythian was calm enough he wrapped his arms around him and let Rythian cling to him and sob softly into his chest, and duncan held him, he held him until Rythian stopped crying, until he was calm again, Duncan didn't leave him, he looked into Rythians eyes for a short while and kissed him softly, Duncan didn't leave Rythian that night, the pair stayed in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so it isnt proof read, please point out my mistakes and ill fix em :)


End file.
